Trust
by Ashley Carnahan
Summary: While 14 year old Elizabeth O'Connell is trying to find her way,9 yr old Alex is annoyed by Ardeth Bays daughter, Ricks struggeling to remember and Evy, well shes just trying to keep Jon from trouble! FINISHED! YAHOO!
1. I don't Remember!

Elizabeth leafed through the mail.

"Dad, letter for you!"

Rick O'Connell walked sleepily downstairs tearing the letter open that his 14 year old daughter tossed to him.

His eyes widened as he read the letter. Elizabeth walked past, and became slightly curious about the letter which had her Father hypnotized.

"Erm, Dad, what is it?"

Rick slowly got up and walked up the stairs to his bedroom were Evelyn was brushing her hair. Rick stood in front of her.

"Erm, Honey, what is it?"

"Did you know Ardeth had a daughter?"

Evy sighed.

"Yes, told you 9 years ago, when she was born, shows what a memory you have" said Evy, slightly amused.

"Uh huh…" Muttered Rick, struggling to remember when his wife told him that.

"So what does the letter say?" Questioned Evy, not that there was any point, as she snatched the letter out his hands and leafed through it.

"Oh! Lovely he's coming to stay…"

"Yes and…!"

"And we should get the guest bedroom ready, maybe I'll ask the maid tomorrow when she comes to clean, or…"

"Or, maybe we…"

"Maybe I should do it myself, I should do some more work round here"

"Hon, you're always working, but wait, that's beside the point!"

Evy carried on half talking to her self as she walked round the large bedroom trying to find some decent clothes for the day.

"Yes, I think she should be a good friend for Alex, after all, he's a bit lonely from time to time…"

"Hardly Evy, Him and Elizabeth may fight but he's always with her and furthermore..!"

Evy butted in again

"Furthermore! Elizabeth is becoming a young lady, the last thing she needs is a little brother hanging round her, she's 14 and now with everything at Alex's school…"

Rick suddenly perked up and listened to what his wife was on about.

"Wait! What? What's going on at his school?"

Evy rolled her eyes.

"You know!"

"Erm, Evelyn, no I don't know!"

"Yes you do, ever since he tried telling them 'bout what happened with Imhotep, they think he's either mad, or a liar, or just really desperate!"

"Evy! Why didn't you tell me?"

Evy stopped and turned round and looked at her husband in utter amazement.

"Excuse me! I did!"

"You did? When?"

"When it started!"

"No you didn't!"

"Erm, Rick, YES I DID! I think I'd remember something like that!"

"But…But! I don't remember! Good lord, I have a terrible memory!"

Evy couldn't help laughing at her husbands face!

"I just think you don't listen to me!" She laughed, walking away from her gaping husband.

"Good grief" she muttered as she disappeared downstairs.

Rick stood there amazed, he sat down.

"Good God Evy, I've taken in more information in the last 5 minutes than in the last 3 years! Evy? Evy…...Evy?"

Downstairs Evy smiled at her daughter.

"Good morning Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth sighed

"If you say so"

Evy looked at her daughter, slightly worried.

"Erm, yes, Well, guess what!"

"I have 24 hours to live" sighed Elizabeth

"No!" grinned Evy "Ardeth Bays daughters visiting us, you know! Anushkah!"

"Joy" muttered Elizabeth


	2. Morning

7:00 am and Elizabeth rolled downstairs sleepily, stumbling on the last step.

Alex grinned.

"Anyone would think you've been to one of the museum cocktail parties!"

"Ha-ha!" said Elizabeth sarcastily, yet sleepily

She went to fetch the mail as usual, and opened the door, and picked up the milk on the doorstep, took it in and left it on the table as she stood and examined the mail.

Alex peered out the window.

"Erm, I think you should either open the door, or lock it"

"Later" muttered Elizabeth

"No NOW!"

Elizabeth looked surprised at her little brother, as the door flew open, and hit her head sending her flying.

"Arrrrgggghhhhhh…"

Ardeth Bay stood in the doorway grinning.

"Master Alex! You should really keep this door locked, with your lives, anything could happen!" He laughed.

"Err, yeah" said Alex, looking at his sister "Erm, Mr. Bay, Ardeth…whatever, I think you shouldn't come storming through doors like that anymore"

"I suppose, anything could happen, we were lucky this time though!"

"No, not really"

Elizabeth pulled herself up

"I'm fine, really!" she said through gritted teeth

"Oh I am so sorry miss" Said a little 9 year old, with brown hair, and eyes like puppy dogs.

Evy and Rick heard them and rushed downstairs.

"AAAAWW, Ardeth! Anushkah's so adorable!"

"Mom, my head kinda hurts"

"Go run it under some cold water dear, now Anushkah, are you hungry"

"Yes" Said Alex

Rick turned to his son

"Well, why not make us all breakfast"

Alex gritted his teeth.

"No!" he said, running up to his bedroom.

"Yeah, and my head is in serious pain here!" said Elizabeth, running up to her room.

Suddenly, both doors slammed shut.

Evy looked worried,

"Erm, Hon, maybe we should talk to them"

"Na, Evy, there just tired in the morning!"

Still, Evy looked worried.

'**Kay, so this is kind of a short chapter, but more is to come, very soon! Thanx SoccerBitch! **


	3. Bathrooms please!

The next day Elizabeth woke up and trudged lazily out onto the landing.

Alex trudged out next to her.

"Morning Lizzie, I'll take the downstairs bathroom, you can have the upstairs"

"'Kay, thanks"

Elizabeth started brushing her teeth, some one knocked at the bathroom door.

"Erm, Hello!"

"Can I help you Alex?"

"Erm, Anushkah's in the downstairs"

"And I care because…?"

"Well, you're just brushing your teeth, can I…"

"Alex, there's a spider on your head"

Alex ran down the hall way squealing while Elizabeth went back to brushing her teeth.

Alex bumped into Rick running down the hall

"DAD! Spider!" he screamed pointing to his head.

Rick rolled his eyes, and rolled up his newspaper.

"Hold still, I'll get it!" He said, smacking Alex's head.

"Ow! Is it gone?"

"There wasn't even one there!"

"So what did you kill?"

Rick rolled his eyes and walked up to the upstairs bathroom.

"Hello, who the hells in there!"

"Your dearest daughter!" screamed Elizabeth

"Well let me come in!"

"No! You've got your own bathroom!"

"You mother's using it! And downstairs has…"

"Anushkah! Well wait!"

"Open this door, now!"

Elizabeth opened the door.

"There I've opened it, and now…"

"Wait!" called Rick, stepping forward

"It's closed!"

Elizabeth slammed the door shut, hitting her father squarely in the nose..

Rick clutched his nose.

"Oh god damn it! Why did I have children?"

Ardeth Bay walked past.

"Are you alright my friend?"

Rick gritted his teeth,

"Just peachy!"

Ardeth knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hello may I use the bathroom Miss Elizabeth"

Elizabeth opened the door and Ardeth dodged his flying tooth brush.

"BRUSH YOUR TEETH IN THE POOL FOR ALL I CARE!"

Anushkah came upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Can I use this bathroom please?"

Inside the bathroom, screams of frustration could be heard

" WHY AM I CURSED WITH THIS BATHROOM DEPRIVED HOUSE!"


	4. On their way!

Everyone was washed and sat talking at breakfast.

Rick looked at Ardeth.

"Okay, so there's gotta be some reason you're here, Imhotep, Scorpion King, Anuk Su Namun?"

"Oh no, just a friendly visit!"

Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Well no, I slight problem"

"Erm, Yes?"

"Imhotep's been raised and is threatening the world"

"Again"

"Yes, Again"

"Brilliant" muttered Rick sarcastically.

(1 week later on the boat down the Nile)

Elizabeth and Alex were in the bedroom they had to share.

"Hey Elizabeth, what do you think of Anushkah?"

Elizabeth shrugged.

"I don't think she's that sweet"

Elizabeth tilted her head a bit.

"I mean she knocked over a vase, and got me in trouble for it!"

"Uh huh" mumbled Elizabeth, picking up her guitar and messing about on the strings.

"AND! She messed up my room big time! And sabotaged my cereal, don't ask me how!"

Elizabeth played a tune to herself.

Alex turned around.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Elizabeth looked up.

"Did you speak to me?"

Alex rolled his eyes, Elizabeth laughed.

"I was listening to you! Now if you don't mind, I'm concentrating!"

Alex slumped on the bed and watched his sister play and sing to herself.

"You know, when we get to Cairo, in least I can avoid her.

At midnight most people were asleep, but Rick sat playing cards up on deck with Jon and an old school friend.

Ardeth came up on deck.

"Well, I gotta message from Evy"

"Really…?" mumbled Rick, examining his cards.

"Yes she said to come down there…"

"And?"

"And if you don't you'll be grounded"

Rick looked up in bewilderment.

Jon laughed,

"She sure keeps you under control!"

Rick looked at him.

"Ha-ha, very funny" He sneered sarcastically "Ardeth, Are you sure that message was for me?"

"Well, who else could it be for?"

Rick sighed, "Maybe one of the children, who can get grounded, and do…a lot"

"Ah! That would make more sense! Oh, yes she did say something about your daughter, I'll go find her!"

"Yes, knock yourself out" Rick sighed sarcastically

Ardeth looked confused

"Why do you wish me to hurt myself?"

Rick gritted his teeth.

"It's like walking into a brick wall with you! I'll find her"

Rick found Elizabeth by the side of the boat looking out at the water, twiddling a tune on her guitar.

"C'mon kiddo, we better get you to bed or one of us will be grounded!" grinned Rick.

"One of us?" said Lizzie, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask, what are you doing out here at this time anyway?"

"'Cos I can't sleep, there something strange down there, something…erm…"

"Evil out to kill us all!"

"Yeah, that"

Rick stared curiously at his daughter

"I was joking"

Lizzie looked alarmed

"Yeah, so was I…" She said nervously.

Rick looked at his daughter, and sighed.

Slowly the boat sailed on to its destination.

**Okay, pretty good this chapter, plz, plz review! Thanx **

**Ash.**


	5. Meeting with an old friend!

Elizabeth got of the boat and put on her hat looking out at Giza.

"Aaaah, good to be back!"

Alex stumbled out of the boat.

"This stupid place is too hot"

Elizabeth looked at him.

"You're a very odd child!"

Evy walked of the boat.

"Mom, where's our bags" grinned Alex.

Rick stumbled of the boat carrying 8 large suitcases.

Evy looked sympathetic.

"Aaaaaw Hon, You could of made 2 trips!"

Rick scowled.

"I am, there's 5 more to come!"

"Oh…" said Evy, somewhat dying to laugh.

A tall man with an unusual eye patch stood in front of them.

"Hello, I'm Izzy Buttons, and I will be flying you from Giza to Cairo, Mr.…..OH NO!"

"IZZY!"laughed Rick, throwing the bags into the large Dirigible.

"Izzy?" smiled Evy

"Izzy?" said Lizzie, confused

"Alex" giggled Alex

"Like I said, You're a very odd child!"

Izzy rolled his eyes.

"We're only going to Cairo"

"Of course!" smiled Evy, climbing into the dirigible.

Lizzie and Alex climbed in cautiously, as if they'd fall through the bottom.

Izzy looked at Rick,

"Well, passengers on first!"

"Okay, but wait a sec…" said Rick

"What?" said Izzy, stepping back a bit.

Rick snapped the eye patch of.

"Now, c'mon!"

They set off flight.

Alex leant out so far he nearly fell out.

"Oi short stuff, get in the boat" called Lizzie, pulling him back.

Evy sat brushing her hair, looking out at the rising sun, as they'd only just arrived at Giza port at dawn.

Rick sat next to her, and put his arm around her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just thinking about the last time we were in this thing, I lost my son, I don't want to lose my daughter!"

"Yeah, but we got him back, and Lizzies a good fighter, remember, you've taught her Sai fighting incase of emergencies, and she's good, and all those gymnastic competitions she's won, she…well…skilled, so she could easily defend herself and Alex!"

"I know, but I haven't been back to Egypt since the scorpion King, its hard."

"I know Hon." smiled Rick, kissing her reassuringly.


	6. Snatched

Elizabeth sat on the bed of the hotel, in the other bed, Alex lay sleeping.

Elizabeth sighed and peered out the window, it was taking her a while to get to sleep, the bed was comfortable, and the room was cosy and warm, but she once again felt that evil, and evil she couldn't describe.

She slipped from her bed, and went for a quiet walk, to feel sleepier.

"Well Elizabeth, isn't this good, in a beautiful country, and you can't sleep, joy! Well look at this your talking to yourself, first sign of madness old girl! Now, I wonder if there's anywhere I can get a drink…" she mumbled, wandering around the hotel.

Something was really strange, she ran up to her room, pulled on her tights and boots, and grabbed a large scarf and wrapped it round her, though she still had her short, white, pearly silk nightdress on. Then she ran downstairs and out the door.

Out on the street, it was even more eerie. Something made her shudder, and it wasn't the chill in the air.

"Oh dear, what am I doing out here, old girl, you are losing it!"

She felt something blow past her.

Next thing she knew she could hear foot steps coming round the corner. Elizabeth darted round the other corner.

She shut her eyes and prayed whatever or whoever it is wouldn't see her.

Just her luck, it started walking up through the street. Elizabeth peered round the corner,

"Oh shit!" she squealed, as she caught sight of the reincarnated preist.

"My lord Imhotep!" called one of the men dressed in a giant winding red scarf.

"Oh shit!" squealed Elizabeth, trying to edge away.

"Have you got her?"

"No, my lord she is not in her room, shall I get the boy?"

"Yes fetch the boy!" glared Imhotep

Elizabeth was now utterly scared.

She tried to back even further away, until she tripped, and fell down the stairs round the hotel entrence.

Elizabeth looked up only to see Imhotep glaring at her.

"I see we have a little sneak!"

Elizabeth pulled herself up.

"I'm no sneak!"

"So you can speak!" he grinned slyly.

"Yeah, and I can swear to!" She said angrily.

"Tut, tut, that would be very naughty!"

"Hey, I'll swear you back to anciant Egypt if I like!"


	7. and Stolen

Alex sat up.

"I can hear you, whoevers there!"

He got up and walked round the room cautously.

"Hello?"

He let out a rip-roaring scream as someone grabbed him from behing Elizabeths bed.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

He dived out the way, grabbing Elizabeths copy of war and peace and clobbering the man over the head with it. The man howled in pain, clutching his head. A second man grabbed Alex from behind.

"WHOA!"

He kicked the bedside table, knocking the lamp onto the mans foot. The first man dived tat Alex, who ran away. Both men hit each other, hard.

Alex ran into the hall screaming.

Meanwhile, outside, Elizabeth ran away, but loads of the men jumped to grab her.

Elizabeth kicked one out the way, jumped back, dodging another two, and ran past the rest, until…

"Tut tut!" Anuk Su Namun stood in her way. Imhotep came up behind, and held her firmly.

Elizabeth sighed, as she was bundled in to the car, but she almost cried when…

Alex ran out in the hall screaming, bumping into Anushkah.

"MOVE YOU BLOODY FREAK!"

"Aaaaaw, you swore!" she grinned

He let out a scream of fustration, and pushed her aside, running down the hall, men jumped out at him, until one finally caught him. Alex furiously kicked and struggled as the man hoisted him over his shoulder.

He was bundeled into a car next to his sister, who was welling up in fear.

"Whats wrong?"

"ALEX! We're in serious trouble here!"

"I know" he murmered.

Rick heard all the banging and screaming, he grabbed his gun and ran out, shooting men out his way. He ran outside the hotel, to see his children being driven away.

"NO! ELIZABETH! ALEX!"


	8. Meeting Loch Nah!

It was early morning, Elizabeth woke up, to find her self sleeping next to her brother on a bed of solid gold.

She shook Alex awake, He sat up and looked around.

"Hey! Gold, I think I like this place!"

Lizzie scowled, "Your spending to much time with Uncle Jon"

She pulled herself up and looked around.

"Where on earth are we?"

Anuk Su Namun walked in.

"Hello!"

"Good day!" smiled Alex, until Lizzie slapped him.

"Shut it you! What are doin' here?"

Anuk Su Namun smiled, but not that 'It's okay, you'll be fine!' smile, it was more a 'Aaaaah, we have a lot of surprises for you, and not good ones!' smile.

"We are back!"

"Yes I see that!" said Lizzie rolling her eyes.

"Everytime, we just kill people, to reach what we want!"

Alex nodded, "I know! I still have the bruises!"

"And this time we are going to try something different, we are holding you ransome for the black book, the book of the dead that is in the museum"

"Holding us ransom, Oh my god, that is sooooo 1922!" said Alex

Elizabeth looked at him closely

"Good grief! Carry on, dead, risen, evil lady person, Why do you want the book, you and Prince Charming are both alive, kind of"

"We have followers, slaves, warriors to Rise up, only then can we rule the world!"

"Uh huh…" mumbled Lizzie

"Do not worry, you will be provided with clothes, food, water and shelter"

"If its anything like your get up, I'll stay in my nightdress thanks!"

Anuk Su Namun scowled, as a tall black man walked in.

"Hello, I am Loch Nah!I will be watching you while you're here!"

"Didn't you get shot by my uncle Jon?" said Alex, confused.

"No that was my father, I was named after my father! Loch Nah!"

"Oh, so your not the Loch Nah that got shot, but you're the Loch Nah that looked after me before, but your not the Loch Nah who is looking after me now!" asked Alex

"No, I'm the Loch Nah that did'nt get shot, Did'nt look after you last time, but I'm the Loch Nah who is now!" sighed Loch Nah

"Oh, But you are the Loch Nah who is the father to Loch Nah, and You're the Loch Nah who is named after your father, who is also Loch Nah, and he did'nt get shot by Uncle Jon!"

"No! I'm the Loch Nah who has a father called Loch Nah, I was named after my father, and my father,Loch Nah, did get shot by your Uncle!" Gritted Loch Nah

"I'm still Alex right?"


	9. Rescued

Elizabeth sat on a chair, with Loch Nah looking curiously at her. She looked up from the book she was reading.

"May I help you?"

"Well, I'm paid to watch you, Elizabeth"

"Okay, smart guy, number 1, you don't have to litrally watch us, and 2, its Miss O'Connell, oh and 3, have you noticed that my demon brothers not here!"

"Oh dear, I'll go find him"

"You do that" smiled Elizabeth sarcasticly.

"I will!" grinned Loch Nah, walking out the door.

"Moron" muttered Elizabeth, as Alex walked in through the other door.

"Hey Lizzie, nice outfit!" he grinned as Lizzie stood up, revealing that she was dressed in a gold embedded top, showing her stomach easily, and a short black wrap skirt, with golden rings round the hem.

"Is'nt it just" she mumbled.

Alex hugged her.

"What on earth…" said Lizzie as he pulled her up.

"I'm gonna say something, and it's great news"

"Alright, but I've gotta say, you're a very weird Kid!"

"MOM AND DAD ARE HERE! I saw them sneaking round the doors!"

"Yes, that was a quick rescue!"

"C'mon, we gotta find someway to let them in!"

"Why not just open the door, Loch Nah, aka, Mush for brains has gone looking for you!"

"Alright!" grinned Alex, as they ran off to the large doors of the temple they were held captive in.

"Yo Dad, Mum!" grinned Lizzie, to her parents, "That was a quick rescue!"

Rick ran up to her.

"Would have been quicker if it wasn't for your Uncle Jon and his bloody toilet break's"

Lizzie and Alex looked at Uncle Jon.

"What? I needed to pee!"


	10. How?

Rick looked at his daughter.

"Do You plan to change before we leave young lady!"

Lizzie glared at her father.

"Not really, anyway, your forgetting, we have to kill the lovebirds before we leave!"

"Oh yes…" mumbled Rick.

"So chaps how shall we do it!" smiled Jon cheerfully.

"Well, Why not just get the gold book? Anuk Su Namun thinks it's in the museum" smiled Lizzie.

"Yes, well shes wrong, someone!" said Evy, glaring at Jon "Dropped it in Hamunaptra"

"Well, last time they were sent to the underworld!" grinned Alex.

"Yes, that's it! There are portals to the underworld in this room, deep underground, filled with weapons!"said Lizzie "But, we better do it fast!"

"Why do you say that dear?" said Evy, hitching her gun.

"'Cause the portals close when the sun rises, and the sun looks like its gonna rise, plus, Loch Nah's looking for us!"

Jon looked confused.

"Wasn't he killed?"

"No, that was Loch Nah, father of our Loch Nah, who is named after this Loch Nah, But not after that Loch Nah, whos just Loch Nah" grinned Alex

The others looked at him in utter confusion, Lizzie banged her head against the wall.

"Forgot that, lets go!"

**Okay, I know this is short, but I just had about 10 minutes to write it, the next one will be longer!**

**Ash **


	11. Two deaths and a wound

"We'll split up, Lizzie, go with your brother, Evy come with me, Jon, you go with the kids" said Rick, handing out the Guns.

"Okay!" they all agreed, running of.

Elizabeth hid behind a large built in table, with her brother and her uncle. She and Jon hitched there guns, Alex looked sad.

"I want a gun"

"Here" said Lizzie, thrusting one into his hands.

"Yeah!" he grinned.

They jumped out at the guards, Lizzie leaped on to the table shooting the guards.More ran in, and Lizzie ran out of bullets, so she jumped of the table, grabbing a spear, and fighting away at the guards. She knocked the guns out of there hands.

Alex, who had never used a gun before, struggled to control it, unfortunatly, it took control of him, shooting madly in every direction!

Jon soon also ran out of bullets, he grabbed the guns that Lizzie knocked from the guards hands and tossed to him.

Alex ran out of bullets, and in a frantic panic he threw the gun, knocking out a guard!

With them working together it was quite easy to defeat the guards.

Jon grabbed Alex and Lizzie and pulled them into the next room, where Anuk Su Namun and Loch Nah were stood.

"I'll handle Anuk Su Namun, you two handle Loch Nah!" wispered Lizzie.

They jumped into action, although now without guns.

Lizzie grabbed a spear, As Anuk Su Namun did the same. They dived at each other. Anuk Su Namun knocked Lizzie back. Lizzie kicked Anuk Su Namun hard, and pulled herself up.

Jon and Alex dived at Loch Nah, pinning him against the wall.

Anuk Su Namun grabbed a knife, and lurched at Lizzie, slashing her painfully.

Lizzie fell to the ground in pain.

Meanwhile, Loch Nah pushed Jon and Alex back, and hitched a gun to kill them. Alex kicked Loch Nah back, so he dropped his gun, Which landed next to Lizzie.

It suddenly clicked in Lizzies brain. Imhotep was the one with the powers, Anuk Su Namun could be killed normally! As Anuk Su Namun dived to finally kill Elizabeth, Lizzie grabbed Loch Nah's gun, and shot Anuk Su Namun, who immediately died.

Loch Nah turned and dived at Lizzie, who realised there had only been one bllet, and shed used it. She grabbed the knife from Anuk Su Namuns dead hand and drove it through Loch Nah, who also immediately died.

Lizzie sat for a minute, clutching her side, which was now dripping with blood. Alex and Jon ran and threw there arms round her.


	12. That was to easy!

Evy and Rick ran down the corridor, and Rick peered into a room nearby.

"Imhotep" he whispered to Evy.

He hitched his gun and ran in. Imhotep noticed him and Evy.

"You!"

The guards ran at them. Rick shot them out the way, grabbed a spear and lurched at Imhotep.

Evy grabbed another spear to back her husband up.

Together they took him by surprise, and I took a surprising small amount of effort to throw him into one of the large holes in the ground, leading to the underworld.

Rick looked as surprised as he felt.

"Well, that was somehow to easy!"

"Yeah there's always a sacrifice, or an injury!" said Evy, suddenly they realized.

"The Others!"

In the other room, Jon dapped Lizzies deep slash with his hanky.

"You'll live kiddo!" he grinned.

Alex once more threw his arms round his sister.

"I was so worried!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes, and got up.

"C'mon, I just wanna get back and enjoy this like a normal holiday!"

They walked out, bumping into a worried Evy and Rick.

"Are you lot okay?"

"Eh, just a slight wound, but were fine!" grinned Jon cheerfully!

They went and mounted there camels outside.

"Now we can finnally get home!" smiled Alex.

Once again, like every adventure, they rode into the sunset arguing!

"I'm glad its over"

"I'd be glad if you changed that skirt!"

"Dad!"

"Alex, bath at the hotel"

"Oh Mum!"

"Erm, this may not be the best time, but I need to pee!"

"JONATHON!"

"Wait a sec, What happened to Ardeth and Anushkah?"

(Somewhere in the desert)

"Dad I think we took a wrong turn"

**Like it! I can't believe its finished! It all went so quickly, good lord, now to finish the other 5 stories! **

**Ash **


End file.
